jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pondo
Eigenübersetzung von: „Slay him! He is evil. He turns the skin of our people into a filthy cloak.“ aus The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense Pondo war ein Ewok-Krieger vom Stamm des Chief Chirpa und lebte auf dem Waldmond Endor. Dort war er ungefähr drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin maßgeblich an der Befreiung der Ewok-Babys beteiligt, die der Dulok-König Vulgarr zuvor gefangen genommen hatte. Biografie Die List der Duloks Eigenübersetzung von: „Ready your weapons and be watchful!“ aus The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense Pondo war ein männlicher Ewok-Krieger, der als Mitglied von Chirpas Stamm im Dorf Strahlender Baum lebte. Im Jahre 3 NSY machte sich der Dulok-König Vulgarr zum Dorf der Ewoks auf und berichtete dort von einem riesigen Monster, dass die kleine Malani entführt haben soll. Als Beweis zeigte Vulgarr eine Spielzeugpuppe, die Malani gehörte und die er angeblich aufgefunden hatte. Malanis Vater Warok wurde daher von Chief Chirpa ausgewählt, die dreißig Ewok-Krieger mit ihm und Pondo in die Schlacht gegen das Monster zu führen und Malani zu befreien. Mit seinem Hängegleiter stürzte sich Pondo von den hohen Holzstegen des Dorfes und flog mit seinen Kameraden zu den Caverns of Mist, in denen sich laut Vulgarr das Monster aufhalten soll. miniatur|links|240px|Die [[Ewoks bei Ulgo.]] Bei den Caverns of Mist angekommen wurden Chirpa, Warok und Pondo ausgewählt, voranzugehen und die Höhlen zu durchsuchen, als sie plötzlich auf ein Lager stießen, das dem Wohnort eines Duloks seltsam ähnelte. In dem Moment, als Pondo die Vermutung äußerte, dass es sich hierbei um die Höhle eines Duloks handeln musste, drang eine finstere Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und ließ vernehmen, dass dies nicht nur irgendeine Dulok-Höhle sei, sondern die Veranda des Königs aller Duloks, und zwar von König Ulgo dem Großartigen. Die drei Ewoks trugen ihr Anliegen vor, doch bei der Erwähnung von Vulgarrs Namen lachte König Ulgo nur laut auf und meinte, Vulgarr sei ein mondköpfiger Idiot. Als Beweis führte er an, dass er ihm einst zwei kleine Vögelchen gegeben und dafür einen Mantel aus feinstem Ewok-Fell erhalten hatte. Als Pondo den Mantel sah, forderte er seine Kameraden dazu auf, Ulgo umgehend zu erschlagen, da er das Böse sei. Die Tatsache, dass er drei unter dem Schutz des Großen Geistes des Waldes stehenden Lanternenvögel in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte und zu verspeisen plante, trug nicht gerade zu seiner Entlastung bei. Deshalb riss Warok ihm den Käfig aus der Hand und stürzte sich mit seinem Gleiter an der Seite von Pondo und Chirpa von der Klippe, wobei er Ulgo versehentlich an der Schulter traf. Dies ließ ihn von der Klippe stürzen und auf einem Felsen im Whispering River aufschlagen, was ihn zu Waroks großem Bedauern das Leben kostete. Pondo und seine Leute ahnten nun natürlich, dass Vulgarr sie angelogen haben musste und in die Falle locken wollte, weshalb sie sich trotz der dunklen Nacht umgehend auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf machten. Die große Schlacht miniatur|rechts|250px|Die [[Ewoks in der Schlacht.]] Zurück im Dorf mussten Pondo und seine Freunde schmerzhaft erfahren, dass Vulgarr sie tatsächlich aus dem Dorf gelockt hatte: Während der Abwesenheit der dreißig Krieger hatte er dieses überfallen und alle Babys entführt, um sie zu verspeisen. An der Seite von Chief Chirpa flogen die Ewoks in die Schlacht, auf zu Vulgarrs Lager, bereit, ihm in einer großen Schlacht gegenüber zu treten. Und als sie bei dessen Lager ankamen, mussten sie feststellen, dass sie seinen sechzig Soldaten zwei zu eins unterlegen waren – doch dies trug kaum dazu bei, dass die Krieger den Mut verloren, und so warfen sie sich für ihre Babys in die Schlacht. Es kam zu großem Blutvergießen und Duloks wie Ewoks ließen im Kampf ihr Leben, als innerhalb weniger Sekunden plötzlich der kleine Teebo aus dem Gebüsch gestürmt kam und die jungen Ewoks aus ihrem Käfig befreite, nur um gleich darauf von Vulgarr geschnappt zu werden. Nun drohte Vulgarr den Ewoks damit, Teebo in zwei Hälften zu schneiden, wenn sie ihn nicht gehen ließen. Auch Pondo sah ein, dass die Ewoks keine andere Wahl hatten, und so verschwanden die Duloks mit Teebo im Schutze des Waldes. Doch da hörten sie plötzlich lautes Gekreische, und als Vulgarrs riesiges Monster, das sich nun als der Grudakk herausstellte, aus dem Wald gestürmt kam, brachen sowohl die Ewoks als auch die Duloks im Panik aus. In diesem Moment sahen Pondo und seine Kameraden plötzlich den Ewok-Schamanen Logray um die Ecke kommen, unerklärlicherweise, denn er hatte keinen Gleiter dabei und das Dorf war meilenweit entfernt. Pondo beobachtete, wie der Schamane einen Farn des Father Tree, des höchsten und mächtigsten Baumes und eine wichtige Gottheit der Ewoks, in die Höhe hielt. Der Wind erstarb und alles wurde still auf der Lichtung. Der Grudakk ließ den jungen Teebo – den er neben Vulgarr über seine Schulter geschmissen hatte – gehen und vernahm von Logray, dass die Ewoks in Frieden kamen und sein Geheimnis als Hüter des Father Tree für sich behalten werden. Daraufhin ließ der Grudakk auch Vulgarr wieder gehen und verschwand im Wald. Vulgarr selbst stand jedoch unter einem Fluch von Logray und konnte weder sprechen noch sich bewegen. Auf Lograys Anweisung hin fesselten die Ewok-Krieger Vulgarr und ließen ihn ihm seinem Schicksal überlassen zurück, aufdass er zu einem Baum und das Böse in ihm auf ewig verbannt werde. Pondo begab sich daraufhin mit seinen Kameraden siegreich und zufrieden, die Babys befreit zu haben, zurück ins friedliche Dorf. Hinter den Kulissen * Pondo verzeichnet seinen ersten und bisher einzigen Auftritt im Star Wars Universum im Ewok Adventure Book The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense, das am 12. Mai 1984 erschien und von Joe Johnston verfasst wurde. Die Zeichnungen von Vulgarr, die mit dem Buch veröffentlicht wurden, stammen ebenfalls von Johnston. Einen weiteren Auftritt verzeichnete Pondo bisher nicht. * Zudem erhielt Pondo in der am 4. November 2008 erschienenen The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia einen Eintrag. Quellen *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' * Einzelnachweise en:Pondo Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ewoks Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Chirpas Stamm